A Silent Plea, Stay
by hetaseven
Summary: Wanna One. AB6IX. Jinhwi. Chamhwi. Jinyoung. Daehwi. Woojin. Drabble. But chaptered. / Hatiku berdenyut. "Mari kita batalkan janji itu."
1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung - Daehwi drabble

 **A Silent Plea, Stay**

 **(*)**

Diammu menjelaskannya. Senyum usangmu yang dipaksakan itu, dan matamu yang tak lagi berbinar kala bersitatap denganku ... ah.

Aku mengerti.

"Jinyoung ah, Hyung," panggilku.

Seketika wajahmu lesu. Dan kau menunduk, membuang mukamu.

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa ujung bibirku berkedut.

Hatiku berdenyut.

"Mari kita batalkan janji itu."

"Daehwi ya," gumammu seraya menegakkan muka. Pupilmu sedikit membola.

Ah, bisakah aku senyum lebih lebar lagi? Menutup mata, menghindari gurat wajahmu, rasa bersalahmu.

"It's okay," ucapku.

Tidak, aku tak berani membuka mata.

Oke aku bilang?

Pembohong.

"Aku-"

"Pergilah, Hyung."

 _Jangan, kumohon._

 _Kumohon._

.

.

"Oke," ujarmu menebas harapanku.

Lalu kudapati senyum bahagiamu seperti waktu-waktu lalu, semasa masih menaruh rasa padaku.

Sesak.

Rasanya pelupukku hangat.

Kukira aku takkan pernah mengalaminya. Selama kau bersamaku, selama kau di sisiku. Tapi di sinilah aku, tertegun pada terima kasih bisumu dan gembiramu yang bukan lagi untukku.

Heh?

Berhentilah merasa sakit wahai dadaku.

Berhenti, tolong.

 _Berhenti._

.

.

.

Sejenak kemudian kuputuskan membalas senyummu. Senyum yang aku sendiri tahu, bahwa itu tak sampai ke sudut lancip mataku.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatiku. Aku bahkan tahu usaha kerasmu itu, menyelipkan gembira di balik wajah pasif yang tiba-tiba kau pasang saat bersitatap denganku. Saat sebelah tanganmu bertaut dengannya. Erat.

Aku tahu langkah kikukmu itu menahan sesuatu. Wajahmu yang kemudian menunduk agak ragu, pun mulut atasmu yang sedang kau selundupkan sedikit ke belakang.

Aku juga tahu kau mengeratkan genggamanmu. Sebab orang di sebelahmu itu kini memandangmu dengan dahi berkerut dan wajah bertanya yang terlampau kentara.

Dan aku lagi-lagi tahu. Kau menggigit bagian dalam pipi kirimu ketika melenggang melewatiku. Melirik lamat, memberi seulas senyum bersirat keberanian dan sorot sesal.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu karena mataku selalu mencarimu.

Aku tahu karena aku belum bisa lepas darimu.

Aku tahu karena aku mengenalmu. Terlalu mengenalmu.

Aku tahu aku ... masih menyayangimu.

"Hei. Nih untukmu," ucap suara familiar yang membuyarkan golakan rasaku. Seorang pemuda dengan pandangan sok tahu menaikkan sebelah alis bersama satu cup latte yang mengacung di depanku.

"Woojinie," balasku sambil membuang napas agak kasar.

"Ck. Panggil aku hyung," ketusnya mendorong cup itu ke dadaku.

"Aww!"

Gelas itu panas.

"Kamu menyedihkan." Dia berujar dan duduk di bangku seberang, menyamankan diri. "Bocah brengsek begitu masih saja diharapkan."

Aku ingin marah. Ingin kukatakan bahwa dia salah. Tapi, entah mengapa aku diam. Aku ingin percaya pendapat Woojin benar. Aku sangat ingin memercayainya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa. Karena Bae Jinyoung, aku mengenalnya. _Aku mengenalmu._

Setidaknya begitu yang kukira.

Ah. Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat rasamu meluntur dalam tanda-tanda yang kubiarkan abai.

"Hyung,"

"Uh."

Park Woojin. Pemuda bertingkah ekstra yang entah mengapa, kupikir-pikir, secara misterius selalu mengerti. "Hyung, bantu aku."

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku melupakannya, Hyung."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tidak serius kan, Hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya, sebisa mungkin mengucapkannya dengan nada sarkas yang kuharap terdengar menyebalkan, alih-alih parau bercampur panik.

"Serius lah," ucapnya. "Katanya mau move on?" lanjutnya. Suaranya jadi sok jago. "Ayok!"

Aku menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau."

"Ayook!" tariknya. Aku melawan sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghambatnya. Dan di moment seperti inilah aku menyesali kekuatanku yang tak seberapa.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah membayar tiketnya. Ini bakal menyenangkan. Aku janji." Woojin meringis mengedipkan mata. Mengubah taktik. Merayu agaknya.

Dia pikir aku bisa jatuh pada rajukan bodohnya. Salah besar.

"Kau ingin aku mati berdiri, uh?" alarm siaga di kepalaku menyala nyaring. "Gila ya! Kau pasti sebenarnya membenciku, kan? Bilang saja!"

Pemuda tengil ini berani-beraninya memasang muka sabar penuh kepalsuan. "Daehwi-ya," ucapnya mengambil jeda sambil mendatarkan bibir, "menurut penelitian, salah satu cara melupakan mantan ya dengan bersenang-senang. Jadi ayo, tunggu apa-lagi?"

Oh aku tidak percaya!

"Bersenang-senang? Kamu bilang ini bersenang-senang!"

"Sssttt, jangan-"

"Siapa! Memangnya penelitian siapa! Siapa orangnya!"

Kedua tangan Woojin membuka di depan dada. Telapaknya menghadap defensif ke arahku. Orang-orang di sekitar kami bahkan sepertinya mulai tertarik dan memerhatikan, berspekulasi mungkin. Tapi peduli kucing, urusanku lebih penting.

"Google. Aku baca di goo-"

"Google? GOOGLE, KAMU BILANG?"

"Lee Daehwi," bisiknya keras. Satu telunjuknya ia tempelkan ke bibir.

Menginginkanku diam rupanya. Berani sekali!

"KAU ..."

"Daehwi-ya,"

"KAU INGIN AKU NAIK ROLLER COASTER 70 METER, SENDIRIAN, DAN MATI MENYEDIHKAN CUMA UNTUK MELUPAKAN MANTAN? KAU PIKIR ITU BERSENANG-SENANG? PIKIRMU AKU AKAN SENANG? HUH!"

Aku tidak tau lagi. Aku marah. Dadaku sesak. Kenapa juga aku memercayai Park Woojin. Dia pikir aku sudah ingin mati apa. Aku tidak mau mati hanya karena patah hati.

Aku masih ingin hidup.

 _Aku ... masih ingin melihatmu_.

 _Jinyoung-ah_.

 _Kenapa sesakit ini? Mengharapkanmu._

Tiba-tiba tangan kananku ditarik. Wajahku bertubrukan dengan bahu. Aku ... dipeluk.

Woojin memelukku.

Hei, untuk apa dia memelukku?

Hei.

Kenapa semakin erat? Aku susah bernapas. Hei, Park Woojin, Hyung, kau membuatku sesak napas. Hei ...

Tapi aku sadar tubuhku bergetar. Pandanganku pun mengabur. Memalukan sekali. Aku, untuk kesekian kali, _menangisimu._

"Kau benar, Daehwi. Tidak perlu mati menyedihkan hanya karena mantan," bisik Woojin. "Kamu juga bisa bahagia."

Kugenggam erat ujung kaus orang ini dan menangis sejadinya.

Aku ingin ...

 _berhenti mengharapkanmu_.

... bahagia.


End file.
